Crimson and Ebony
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Dokugakuji X Kougaji Just mini short stories about them Its Yaoi please don't flame. Enjoy.


_**Glass**_

Dokugakuji's POV

Every time I looked at him. It makes me wonder how could one person be so strong? Or was it all a act? Kougaiji always seemed determined and strong willed. There are times , however when he seems to breakable like glass. Glass always shined brightly when the sun is shinning and breaks when a something hits it. Kou was a lot like glass. His will and strength seem to be always shinning...always burning...Then when the reality of his grave situation hits him head on, he becomes so fragile..like even the slightest touch and he will crack and break into millions of tiny pieces. Despite that known fact about him...I will pick up the pieces.

_**Swords**_

Kougaiji's POV

It occurred to me one day that my bodyguard has a vast collection of swords, daggers and different kinds of blades. It surprised me more to find out that he practiced with them all. Any free time we were given. He spend practicing his swordsmanship. It was like working over time. Doku was strong enough, wasn't he? Even now, he is outside in the garden swinging that blade of his. He doesn't notice me watching him from my balcony or maybe he does and just ignores me.

"Kou!" he calls my nickname with ease. He finally takes notice. "You must pretty bored to watch me all the way up there" he yelled.

I sigh and shrugged. "There is nothing better to do since we aren't allowed to leave."

"Then come down and I can teach you how to use a sword. Might come in handy!"

I can hear the excitement in my bodyguard's voice. How can I say no to that? So I start to move away from the balcony, then something stopped me. A idea popped in my head. I smirked and ran and jumped off the balcony, jumping off the railing.

Then I saw Doku's eye widen as he ran to catch me. He open his arms up as I land in them. "Nice catch" I commented.

"Please don't do that! You;ll give me a heart attack at a early age!" Dokugakuji said. I just smirked and looked away.

"You can put me down now." I say.

I swore to God that my bodyguard blushed. Why is he blushing? He puts me down gently. I stare at him curiously. I guess some questions will never be answered.

_**Black Sheets **_

Dokugakuji's POV

I find the most relaxing part of the day is laying down against my mattress. I'm laying shirtless against the bed. I love to sleep and try to sleep as much as I can. My body is tangled and curled up through the black sheets that decorated the bed. I'm so comfortable right now that I'm drifting off to sleep.

_**Rain**_

Kougaiji's POV

Its been raining a lot lately. Its a chilling rain. Very strange indeed. Another day wasted that I can't go and track the Sanzo party. Dragons won't fly in the rain. I sighed and continued to stand in the door way that led out side. Then I see something. A figure running towards me. I blinked and step back a bit. The figure ran closer and I noticed it was Dokugakuji.

He is soaking wet. His shirt unbuttoned and his hair flatten down by the water. "Dokugakuji? What are you doing wondering around outside?" I asked.

"Oh I was practicing when the rain came out of nowhere" he explained. I blinked and stared up at my bodyguard.

He stared down at me with that same goofy smiled. A smile for some reason made me feel relax and filled a sense of calm.

"Go change before you catch a cold. I don't need you sick"

Doku just laughed like he always did and nodded. "Yes, sir" he began to walk down the halls.

I turned and continued to watch the ran. Then I felt something wrapped around me. I turned my head and blinked staring at Doku. His strong arms held me in place. Inside his warm embrace.

"What are you doing?" I asked.. Why is he acting this way? Acting so affectionate.

"You looked sad, so I thought maybe this will cheer you up" he explained. I blinked in confusion. I didn't mean to look sad. It can't be help it though. The rain for me always brought hints of sorrow. Sorrow...Its painful sometimes. So painful that its unbearable. Then I remember Doku's goofy ass smile and the sorrow seems to fade away.

I turned to face him. I speak up meekly "Can you smile for me." I asked.

Doku tilted his head a bit. I know it was a odd request. My bodyguard smiled down at me. The sorrow within my soul begins to fade away. Just for once I will rest in his embrace So I'll just blame it on the rain...I guess.

_**Camping for the night. **_

Dokugakuji POV

The sun has set for the night and we can not go any farther on the trail of the Sanzo party. I glanced at my lord and master and noticed right away how uncomfortable he looks. It was just himself and I. Then I noticed how cold it really is. Perhaps that is why my prince feels so awkward.

I began to collect wood to build a fire. It was silent out here in the middle of no where. I noticed the prince is watching me. Perhaps he wants to help collect fire wood. He looks very cold so I hurry my pace.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No" I said simply " Just rest"

Kougaiji blinked and continued to watch me. I smiled and drop the wood in a pile. Kneeling down I realized I have no way to light the wood. I blinked and watched as my lord walked over. He must be a mind reader because with a simple wavy of his right hand. The wood burst into flames. Turning my head upward I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I tell him.

He just shrugged and found a spot by the fire. I move and sit about a foot away. The wind blew and it had a bit of a bite to it. It didn't bother me as much as it did to my prince. He is shivering, but trying to hide it.

I move closer and remove my jacket. Gently I wrap it around the smaller prince's shoulders. He looked up at me, but doesn't say anything. I just smile.

"We don't need you sick" I explained.

"What about you? You will freeze" he replies. I just continue to smile.

"I'm used to the cold. It won't bother me"

" Okay" the prince said and began to watch the fire. He begins to drift asleep. I smile down at him. Then my prince does something unexpected. Kougaiji was leaning against me. His head rested against my arm. I felt a blush appear across my cheeks Lucky for me that the prince was asleep.

I watch the sleeping prince until sleep takes over me as well.

_**Winter Morning **_

Kougaiji's POV

I stir awake when the sun light hit my face. Sitting up I blink the sleep from my eyes. I touched the top of my head. It was wet. Then I noticed everything was covered in a slight sheet of white...of snow.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Dokugakuji said getting up from the ground. I turned and blinked. I would never admit, but I never seen snow before. Even now it is snowing lightly. I don't know why, but I feel a strange calming within my being. Its so foreign.

Then I remember I still have Doku's jacket on. He must be freezing! I take it off and hand it back to him. "Put it on..before you get frost bite."

My black hair bodyguard's trademark smile appeared as he took the piece of clothing and slipped it on with ease. He was showing off. I just rolled my eyes and turn. I began to walk with a smirk on my face. Dokugakuji silly little attempts for my attention never go unnoticed, but for now I won't say anything....not a word.

_**Stables **_

Dokugakuji's POV

I paced back and forth through the stables. The flying dragons watched my every move. I'm alone right now. I'm so confused about the relationship I have with Kou. What am I feeling now? It wasn't just loyalty or friendship. There was something more to it. I need to protect him...to be by his side. Was that wrong? I don't think so...I guess it doesn't matter. Kou will not feel the same way about me. I'm just his bodyguard and friend.

I sighed and sat down on a bail of hey. I guess I'm lonely. Then I hear a creak and I turned my head facing the door. My heart begins to beat against my chest. It was Kou. It was passed midnight. He should be asleep.

"Kou? Whats wrong?" I asked blinking. He just walked over and sat down beside me.

"I can't sleep very well tonight" he spoke up.

I blinked "I see. Did you try to count sheep?"

"No, every time I try it just makes me hungry" The prince said. I stare at him for a moment and held back my laughter.

"What are you doing out here?" Kougaiji asked. I blinked and smiled.

"Oh, I can't sleep either"

"Really? Why?" Kou asked.

I blushed and thought about what could I say. What...could I say? That I love you and the guilt of not telling you is making going insane. That I fear your rejection and opinion of me? No I can't say any of that...but..I don't want to lie...I hate lying... What can I do?

Kougaiji is staring and wondering why I haven't answered his question. I stare down into his brilliant violet cat like eyes. We are alone now. What should I do? I want to reach out and pull him in my embrace. Kiss all over his tan skin and to make all his pain and sorrow to vanish.

_**Stables**_

Kougaiji's POV

Why won't he answer me? Did I offend him? Hurt his feelings? Then I saw him stare at me. There is something behind those blue eyes he has. What is it though? I couldn't help but stare up into his eyes. I move a bit closer. He noticed this and a smile appeared on his face.

"Kougaiji" he spoke up. It was rare he called me by my full name. "Kou..I want to talk to you about something"

This sounded serious. So I gave him my attention. I just hope its nothing serious.

" I ...have feelings for you. The feeling of needing to be by your side. I've grown protective of you. " he sounded nervous.

I just stare at him as my brain process the information. Was this a confession?

"Dokugakuji.." I spoke up.

" I can never lie to you...so that is the truth..." Doku said blushing. He looked down and his smiled had faded.

I didn't know what to think. I just stare at him. So he loves me? Why me? Why am I so special to him?

"Please say something...anything..." Doku said fearing for the worst. I saw the fearful look on his face.

" Dokugakuji...why?" he spoke up. "Why do you love me?"

"Why? How can I not? Kou, you make it so easy for me too." Dokugakuji smiled. I blinked and smile as well. I reached up and touch his cheek.

Then I felt his hand touch mind. He contact isn't unwanted. Its a kind feeling. "I won't be a very good lover...I don't know how.."

"You will learn." Doku said with his same goofy smile. How can I say no to that? I lean up and kiss him on the lips. He wasn't expecting it. I smirked mentally and move away. "I think I'm able to sleep now" with that said I hurry out of the stables. As I hurry I smile and touched my lips. Yes I will be able to sleep now.


End file.
